


【磊霆】Serendipity

by Gorepromise



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: *旧文补档*只有上篇 是个坑*不喜勿入 感谢阅读
Relationships: 磊霆





	【磊霆】Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文补档  
> *只有上篇 是个坑  
> *不喜勿入 感谢阅读

正文:

2014

–  
“磊啊，别看了，赶紧吃饭，吃完饭还得去采访呢！”经纪人一脸无奈地看着吴磊。

“哦哦，好的姐。”小孩对着她嘿嘿一笑，象征性地吃了一口米饭，眼神又聚焦到了iPad上。

“我说你啊，追剧追得太迷了吧！”经纪人说道，“…不过剧里的大师兄真的很帅…是香港演员呢…”

“对吧，姐！我也这么觉得！”吴磊咬着勺子一脸激动地看向自家经纪人。

经纪人只感觉自己要被这孩子眼睛里的光闪瞎了，拍了拍他的头，“吃饭，别激动！”

吴磊揉了揉头发，嘿嘿地笑了两声。

–  
今天是休息日，吴磊正窝在家里的沙发上看电视。

电视里的那人不是别人，正是今年在大陆爆火的香港演员陈伟霆。

吴磊是追古剑的时候喜欢上的陈伟霆，毫无防备，毫无预兆，甚至有点莫名。用吴磊自己的话来说，他从小在这个圈里长大，各种颜值高的明星，演技好的演员也都见得多了，可没一个像陈伟霆那样似的，这么吸引他。

吴磊本以为陈伟霆是个像陵越那样可触不可及的完美人物，可看多了陈伟霆采访之后才发现陈伟霆和陵越的性格完全不同。这人完全就是一个大男孩嘛！可能正是因为剧中剧外的反差，才让陈伟霆本人更加有魅力吧。

吴磊看着电视中的那人乖乖地听别人讲话的样子忍不住勾起了嘴角。"这也太可爱了叭。"吴磊自言自语道，他显然没意识到自己已经红了耳朵。

陈伟霆被拉出来在指压板上跳舞。吴磊刚想感叹一句好帅，就被娜姐的一句“伟霆刚开始跳舞的时候还做一些大幅度动作，后来只是在用手跳舞了”逗得前仰后合。

整期节目看下来，吴磊感觉自己更喜欢这个香港演员了。

2015

–  
“磊，忘了告诉你，后天的活动你男神也去。”

“什么？！”吴磊提高了一个声调。

“...我耳朵要震聋了...”经纪人把电话拿远了些，“见到真人别太激动，要保持自己的形象，OK？”

“好好，我知道了。谢谢姐！”吴磊开心地挂了电话，然后连蹦带跳地去了厨房拿了零食，继续窝在沙发上看自家男神的电视剧。

“后天就可以见到你了。”

–  
吴磊进场的时候，陈伟霆已经入座了。从后面看到陈伟霆的侧脸，吴磊觉得有点不真实，他有点发怔。直到肩膀被人拍了一下，他才回过神来。

“磊磊，怎么了？”吴磊转头，看到了胡歌。

“哥，你来啦！”吴磊笑着说。

他和胡歌认识很长时间了，最近合作的电视剧在今年爆火。

胡歌笑着一侧头，看到了前排的陈伟霆，调笑道:“看到男神了？”

吴磊有点不好意思地挠了挠头。

“快入座吧。”胡歌笑着拍了拍他的肩膀然后走开了。

吴磊的视线重新回到了陈伟霆身上。他的座位在陈伟霆的左前方。

吴磊整了整领带，淡定地走过去找到自己的座位坐下。

他往后瞥了一眼，发现自家男神旁边还没有人，于是深呼了一口气，把头转了过去。

“…哥，你好，我叫吴磊。”吴磊伸出了手。

正在走神的陈伟霆被这一举动吓了一跳，反应过来之后立马握住吴磊的手，笑道:“你好，我是陈伟霆。”

吴磊的脸有些发烫。

“你看起来好小哦~”陈伟霆笑得露出了一口白牙。

“嗯…”吴磊的耳朵通红，香港人的港普听起来就像是在撒娇一样，“…我很喜欢伟霆哥的戏…”

吴磊想要避开陈伟霆的视线，却觉得那样好像不大礼貌。

“谢谢…”陈伟霆笑得开心，看着面前小孩害羞的样子忍不住说道，“你好可爱喔…”

陈伟霆向来都是有一说一的主，从来都不吝啬任何夸赞，更何况是对着面前这个害羞的漂亮小孩。

吴磊红着脸挠了挠头，“…哥今天肯定能拿奖的，有准备发言吗？”

“哈哈，我准备了小纸条喔。”陈伟霆看吴磊有点约束，于是笑着从兜里拿出一张小纸条，朝着小孩调皮地挑了挑眉毛。

吴磊终于忍不住咧开了嘴。

陈伟霆上台领奖时，吴磊的视线一直跟着他。

陈伟霆今天穿了一件红色大衣，一般人hold不住的那种暗红色，左耳上带了一个金色耳环，一般人也hold不住的那种土金色。非常…非常阔太…但是为什么，他就那么迷人呢？？？

“…在这里也要谢谢aqy，给我…走音了…”台上的陈伟霆又露出了标志性的笑容，“给我这么好的机会…”

吴磊忍不住笑了起来，恰好和陈伟霆的眼神撞在了一起，陈伟霆又冲他笑了笑。

若不是要保持自己的形象，吴磊真想大喊四声“啊啊啊啊”凑齐四个声调。

–  
吴磊回到酒店时，已经很晚了。

他简单冲了个澡，然后躺在床上，打开手机，麻利地登上自己的微博小号，更新了一条动态:“啊啊啊啊啊啊——今天终于见到男神了！！！他还夸我可爱呜呜呜……”

发完微博之后，他的心还在砰砰直跳。

过了好一会他才意识到一个严重的问题:

“糟了，忘了要微信了！！！！！”

2017

–  
今年吴磊的压力比较大，因为他不仅要赶各种通告，还要准备明年的高考。

现在他正在去往真人秀片场的路上。

吴磊坐在车上，习以为常地对着镜头笑了笑，然后拿出自己的手机准备解锁。

镜头不小心扫到了他的手机锁屏。

“锁屏是…？”摄像师小声问道。

“哦…是William哥啦…”吴磊笑着说，“我超喜欢他的戏~”

“…你知道今天他也会来参加节目吗？”

“什么？！”吴磊一惊，瞪大了眼睛看着摄像师，“真的吗？！为什么没人和我说？”

少年一脸震惊的样子被摄像机录了下来。

“…这段能播吗？”摄像师弱弱地问道。

“啊…？”吴磊思索了一下，然后结结巴巴地说，“别…还是别播了…”

–  
吴磊一下车就看到了陈伟霆，他穿着一身和自己一样的纯黑色制服，两腿又细又长，看起来简直帅呆了。

“哈喽，你们也在啊…”吴磊笑着走过去，和任达华，吴亦凡分别击了下掌，然后看似自然地和陈伟霆来了个拥抱。

“好久不见。”陈伟霆笑出了酒窝，“…哇，比我都高了~”

“你们俩认识？”一旁的吴亦凡问道。

“…嘿嘿，我没想到William哥还能记得我…”吴磊挠了挠头，脸颊泛红。

“怎么会不记得呢~”陈伟霆哥俩好地搂住吴磊肩膀，对吴亦凡说道，“一五年aqy活动，我们就认识啦~”

“哦，原来是这样。”吴亦凡点了点头。

–  
待嘉宾到齐后，便正式开始了录制。

几人一起进了楼，吴磊走在最后，跟在陈伟霆的后面。

陈伟霆是第一次参加这种解密冒险类的真人秀，虽说这类节目，要说没剧本肯定是假的，但是大多数时间要靠嘉宾自己发挥，陈伟霆还是蛮期待的。

“我第一次参加这类节目，感觉真的很好玩。”陈伟霆像是小孩子找到新大陆一样左顾右盼。

吴磊正在低头走路，听到声音后，一抬眼就对上了陈伟霆的带着笑的眼睛。

吴磊一时不知道该回答些什么，只是回了他一个微笑。

–  
“…诶？难道是要点亮这些灯吗？”陈伟霆站在一旁问道。

吴亦凡点点头:“灯离岸边大概两米，水比较深。”

“用绳子绑住我，我去试试。”陈伟霆说。

“诶？没事吗？要不我来吧…”一直沉默着的吴磊突然出了声。

“没事的。”陈伟霆笑了笑，“你们只要拉住我就好。”

吴磊就在陈伟霆身后，他半蹲在地，一手拉着陈伟霆的手，其他人紧抓着绳子，慢慢将陈伟霆放下。

吴磊放开了手，心里不免有些紧张。

陈伟霆的身体近乎和水面平行，他抓住灯托递给王小利，再将点燃的灯放回原处。因为整个过程全靠腰腹部发力，把灯放回原处时他感觉腰部隐隐作痛，起身时若不是靠着绳子拉力恐怕他也支撑不住了。

吴磊看出了陈伟霆有些吃力。众人拉他上岸时，吴磊忙起身一把揽住他的肩膀，将他搂进自己怀里。

“谢谢。”陈伟霆说道，然后他笑着和众人依次击了掌。

吴磊没有说话。

进行下一步游戏的时候吴磊终于忍不住问道:“伟霆哥，你的腰真的没事吗？”

“诶？”陈伟霆愣了一下，说道，“没关系的。”

“……”吴磊眼里是隐藏不住的担心。

“…对了，你怎么知道我有腰伤喔？”陈伟霆问。

“…嗯…那个…”吴磊开始吞吞吐吐起来。

“没事，我就是随便问问。”陈伟霆笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“走吧。”

–  
“William哥？”就在大家聚集在一起时，吴磊发现陈伟霆一个人朝着洞穴深处走去。

陈伟霆像是没听到他的喊声一般继续往前走。

“William哥！”吴磊小跑了几步，跟上了陈伟霆，“William哥，你要去哪儿？”

“……”陈伟霆一脸严肃，没有回答，只是不停地向前走。

“William哥…？”吴磊一边跟着，一边继续发问。

“…别问，要么你就跟着我，要么你就别…不…”陈伟霆的舌头一时没绕过来，然后忍不住笑出了声。

“…抱歉。”陈伟霆回头看了一眼吴磊，又敛住笑容，朝导演点了点头，比了一个OK的手势，示意镜头可以继续。

“要么你就跟着我，要么就别问。”陈伟霆说完这句话，向前走了几步，脱离了拍摄区。

镜头转移到了吴磊的脸上。此时的吴磊:脸上充满笑意，但是大大的眼睛里装满了疑惑。

“好，不错。”导演点点头，“去下一个取景地吧。”

如陈伟霆所料，这类节目没剧本是不可能的。他作为新人嘉宾，镜头要比几个常驻嘉宾多一些，有几个长镜头还要剪到预告片里。为了吸引观众，这些长镜头一定要吊足了胃口。这不，他即将要从黑漆漆的洞穴里跑出来。

“快跑！”黑漆漆的洞穴里传来陈伟霆的声音。

吴磊停了脚步，喊道:“William哥？！”

“快跑！”陈伟霆从黑暗中现身。

吴磊面上出现了些惊讶的神色，然后飞快地转身逃离。

“卡！”导演喊道，“辛苦了，你们可以归队了！”

吴磊点点头，转过身去寻陈伟霆。

只见陈伟霆蹲在地上，按压着自己的脚踝。

“…哥，怎么了？”吴磊忙跨了几大步，蹲在了陈伟霆面前。

“…没事。”陈伟霆对他温柔地笑了笑，“刚才从里面跑出来，踩在石头上，脚有些崴到了。”

“要不我扶你去休息一下吧？”吴磊说。

“没关系的。”陈伟霆摇了摇头，“继续录制吧。”

–  
挑战成功时，吴磊下意识地看向身旁的陈伟霆。从他标志性的一口白牙和酒窝可以看出，他真的很开心。

吴磊的眼神不自觉地温柔了下来。

“是个像太阳一样的人，忍不住想让人靠近。”这是吴磊在接受采访时对陈伟霆的评价。当然，这都是后话了。

–  
录制结束后，吴磊主动出击，邀请陈伟霆一起去吃饭。

陈伟霆本来想拒绝，毕竟工作了一天非常累，但在看到吴磊的puppy eyes后却有些犹豫。

“反正哥和我是一个酒店，就让伦哥他们先回去，等我们吃完饭就回酒店。”吴磊一脸期待地看着陈伟霆。

“好吧…”陈伟霆笑了笑。

–  
“好的，请您稍等。”服务员拿着菜单离开了房间。

现在房间里就剩下吴磊和陈伟霆两个人了。

吴磊的心跳得飞快，即使他知道陈伟霆是个极随和的人，他还是会有点紧张。

“…伟霆哥，你的伤没事吧？”吴磊首先开了口。

“是说腰伤吗？”陈伟霆回答道，“没事啦，我的腰可是好的很~”说完，自己忍不住笑了两声。

吴磊看着对面的人，也跟着笑了起来。

“哦对了，你竟然知道我的腰有伤喔！”陈伟霆说，“我的粉丝都不一定知道呢！”

“……”吴磊看着陈伟霆可爱的惊讶表情之后，坦白道，“其实我就是William哥的粉丝。”

"15年的时候我们初次见面我说过喜欢你的戏，那不是客套话，是真的很喜欢你。"

陈伟霆被小孩真诚的"粉丝式发言"弄得有点不好意思，说道:"我真的没想到你当时会主动和我打招呼，毕竟我当时在大陆没有认识很多人…真的谢谢你能喜欢我的戏…"

吴磊心里有点小失落，对于这种突然的距离感。

不知道什么时候，他对陈伟霆的感情已经变了质。这不同于原来对偶像的欣赏和仰慕。现在的他，只要是看见有关陈伟霆的一切，他的心就会被一种难以描述的感觉充满，像是吃莲子时，苦涩过后蔓延出的清甜。

“不过相比你是我的粉丝来说，我更希望你是我的朋友。” 

吴磊闻言抬头，恰好对上陈伟霆清亮的眼睛。

TBC.


End file.
